Snooping for the truth
by Capt John Price
Summary: Casey and Derek have not been arguing for days and this has made Edwin and Lizzie a little suspicious. They decide to do a little snooping to find out the truth. Will this bring up some feelings long stored away? Read and Review. First Life with Derek fanfic so be nice. Dasey and Lizwin. Hoping for some reviews so I can improve my writing, come on guys!
1. Initial Suspicions

Hey people, you may not know me as I usually write Jalex fan fiction on the Wizards Of Waverly Place side of the fan fiction spectrum and occasionally Creddie fanfics on the iCarly side. But, I find Dasey and Lizwin too cute to ignore so I'll try writing this fan fiction which should be a few chapters long. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

Edwin and Lizzie were riding home from school in Casey and Derek's car. "Derek, remember to top up the tank before we get home." Casey reminded Derek. "Of course, Casey. How could I forget that? Thanks for reminding me, dear sister." Derek said sarcastically. Casey was smiling at how civil Derek was acting even though he was being sarcastic. Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other when they saw this and shrugged to show that they knew nothing about this.

When they reached home, it was snowing out so Edwin and Lizzie cuddled together on the short walk back to the house. Casey and Derek however, acted very strange by their standards. Casey has been shivering due to her forgetting to bring a jacket from home. "Here Casey, take my jacket. Don't try to give it back as we both know that you need it more than I do." Derek said while wrapping his jacket around Casey. "Ok fine, but only if you share it with me." Casey told Derek before sharing the jacket with him.

"Edwin, Lizzie! How was school?" Marti asked enthusiastically. "School was great Marti, me and Michelle got partnered up for a project and I finished all of my homework during free period. We can go play something together if you want." Edwin told Marti. "Me and Jamie got partnered up for the project and my friends helped me with my homework during free period. How about me and Edwin take you to the park, Marti?" Lizzie told her younger-step-sister. With all of this happening, neither Edwin nor Lizzie noticed Casey and Derek walk into the house closely huddled together under Derek's jacket.

"Smerek! Why are you and Casey so close together?" Marti asked her big brother who was hugging her tightly. "Smarti, me and Casey are so close together because we had a bet to see who can last longer around the other without pulling away. "What? I thought we were..." Casey drifted off but she soon realized what Derek was doing and agreed to what Derek said. After that, Derek just dragged Casey up the stairs and into his room. "Is it just me or are those two being very close lately?" Lizzie asked her partner- in crime. "I think that after we get back from the park. We should bring out the super sleuth kit again as this is another mystery we have to solve." Edwin proclaimed to his step-sister and fellow tween. "I'll go check my Casey and Derek file to see if such a circumstance has ever happened." Lizzie told Edwin before she headed up into her room.

Casey was surprised when she entered Derek's room, it wasn't as messy as she expected and that made her less tense about entering Derek's room. "Why did you just drag me up here, Derek?" Asked Casey bluntly. Derek just rolled his eyes at this. "Besides the fact that I just saved you from having to explain yourself to the tweens and Marti why were you so close to me without complaining? Well, I may have noticed something something weird brewing in the household." Derek told his sister non-chalantly. "Ok, fine I thank you for that. But, what is brewing?" Casey asked her brother. "I think Edwin has gotten a crush on Lizzie, as they have been spending a lot of time together." Derek admitted to Casey's shocked expressions.

Edwin and Lizzie decided to just take a long walk to the park but they had to walk slower so Marti can keep up. "So, what did you find out from the Casey and Derek files?" Edwin asked his partner-in crime. "Well, I found out that this was the very first time that we have seen him and Casey get along for so long." Lizzie reported to Edwin. "I think I know why Smerek and Casey are acting like that! Marti exclaimed to her 2 siblings. "What do you think it is then Marti?" Edwin asked nicely. "I think Smerek and Casey are in love. Marti said simply. Both Edwin and Lizzie's eyebrows were raised at this idea as it sounded preposterous. The two tweens then decided to leave this issue to lie for awhile and will continue their discussions later.

"Edwin having a crush on Lizzie? What could possibly make you say that?" Asked Casey loudly. "Relax Casey, it was just an assumption. Judging from the amount of time they spend together and the way they act around each other, I'd say Lizzie also has some feelings for Edwin." Derek said while eating an apple. "You have a good point there, but they have always been close. What could make you think that things have changed between them?" Asked Casey curiously. "A few days ago, I went downstairs in the middle of the night to grab a snack and then I saw Lizzie and Edwin curled up on the couch with a blanket covering them." Derek told Casey. "Aww, that's so cute, I bet they fell asleep watching TV. Were they holding each other in their sleep?" Casey asked Derek with a lot of interest. Derek just nodded.

"So how was everybody's day at school today?" Nora asked her children over the dinner table. She heard Edwin and Lizzie tell how they got partnered up with Michelle and Jamie respectively for a school project. Marti then told everyone how she and Dimi just played in the sandbox at recess. Derek was talking about how he was going to jam with his band over the weekend. Casey said that she and Emily have been studying together. "Not that I want to ruin this but I find it kinda odd that Casey, you and Derek have not argued or insulted each other through this entire meal." George told Casey. "Me and Derek just decided that we wouldn't want to argue anymore and just try to get along." Casey told Nora and George. "Yeah, even I find that annoying Casey can only amuse me so much." Derek admitted to the disbelieving faces of his parents.

After dinner, Casey dragged Derek to her room to discuss the situation regarding their siblings. "So, are you sure that Edwin and Lizzie like each other?" Casey asked Derek. "I don't have concrete proof but all the signs point to that." Derek admitted. "Ok, but I think the first step is to find out if they do have feelings for each other before we do anything." Casey stated to which Derek just agreed.

Lizzie was lying on her bed wondering why has her older sister started to get along with Derek all of a sudden since she has always complained about hop annoying or obnoxious Derek is. As she was thinking, a note was slipped under her door. She walked over and read it. _Games closet now._ She knew who it was and quickly made her way to the games closet. "Lizzie, I think Derek is starting to like Casey." Edwin told his female counterpart. "I think they both have started to have feelings for each other."Lizzie said. The two of them then decided to do some snooping tomorrow after school as Derek has hockey practice and Casey is studying in the library.

So how was it? I know it wasn't the best first chapter but this is my first Life with Derek fan fiction so cut me some slack. And before I forget, remember to review.


	2. Strange attractions

Thanks for the great response to the first chapter, guys. I'll try to incorporate some of your suggestions into my writing style. I hope you guys would continue to read and support this story as I'm still not that experienced with fan fictions yet. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

The next day at school, Derek and Casey were busy thinking about the possibility that their younger siblings may have feelings for each other. "Casey, are you feeling ok? You haven't been paying attention and I just rescued you from being caught daydreaming in Mr. Mactavish's class." Emily asked Casey with concern in her voice evident.

"I'm just busy thinking over something, Em. Something that Derek and I agree on, I'll tell you what it is when I know more of it ok?" Casey snapped out of her trance and explained to Emily. Casey and Derek spent an hour together last night to discuss what they felt about the situation. _Despite the fact that he is still acts like a jerk, I find him quite fun to be around with. _Emily was still worried about her best friend but decided to change the subject.

On the other hand, Derek seems to be in a really good mood. His friends have noticed this and assumed that he got some from his date. "Derek, dude why have you been acting so happy? Did you get some and who gave it to you?" Sam teased his best friend.

"Uhh, no. I was just thinking about how h...funny was Casey's reaction last night when I stole her diary." Derek corrected himself before his friends caught him, he could not stop the blush that crept on his face however. _She's not exactly hot, but she's really really pretty._

"What kind of juicy details did you find it there?" Ralph asked his friend curiously. _Derek's step-sister may be a prissy nerd but she is also incredibly hot._ Ralph said to himself in his head. Derek was kind of surprised at Ralph's sudden level of interest.

"Just some study schedules and some stuff that Emily told her about us guys." Derek said non chalantly. Sam suddenly got more interested in what Derek has to say about his step-sister._ Casey is one of the hottest girls in our grade and she's Derek's step-sister? Bummer man, but I hope she likes me as much as I like her. _Sam thought to himself.

So for the rest of the day, Ralph and Sam were going out of their way to get Derek to reveal what Casey had written about them in her diary. "Dudes, its Casey we're talking about here. Do you really want to get a girl like her? Derek asked his two friends. _I know I do but she will never like a guy like me besides the fact that it is almost illegal._ Sam and Ralph just blushed and looked away promising to drop the topic.

Edwin and Lizzie had a lot of classes together so they were already going to spend a lot of their time together anyway. "Liz, do you really think that Casey and Derek have a thing for each other?" Edwin asked his step-sister when they were leaving their fourth period class.

"By the way they usually act, I'm not exactly sure but considering how nice Derek has been acting around Casey I do think that he does care for her at the very least." Lizzie told Edwin.

"Ok, so we continue snooping?" Edwin asked Lizzie with a smirk. Lizzie nodded. "Hey Michelle, can I walk you to class?" Edwin asked Michelle and thus leaving Lizzie all alone at her locker.

_Why do I feel so jealous when Edwin goes to talk about Michelle? After all, I did help them to get together._ "Lizzie, you ok? You seem a little upset." Jamie asked Lizzie while a blush was creeping onto his face.

"It's nothing Jamie, I just didn't sleep well last night. Come on, let's walk to class." Lizzie brushed Jamie off and then sighed while looking in Edwin and Michelle's direction.

"Hey Michelle, how's your day so far?" Edwin asked his girlfriend. "It's ok. Other than Anderson, the other teachers didn't give a lot of work for us to do. Thank god. What about you?"Michelle told Edwin as they walked to their next class hand in hand.

"Well, Raikkonen gave me us a lot to do before he drunk himself asleep but besides that it's not that bad. Edwin said to Michelle as they reached their next class.

They entered the class and sat down next to each other at the front. Lizzie then walked in with Jamie. _I just realized that Lizzie is really cute. But I can't think of her like that, she's my step-sister._ So when class began, Lizzie was busy thinking about how cute Edwin is and looking forward to snooping together with him after school. Edwin was busy convincing himself that he doesn't like Lizzie while trying to listen to the teacher teach.

Since Casey and Derek had to study in the library and had hockey practice respectively, Edwin and Lizzie after texting their parents and siblings that they will head home by themselves decided to walk home.

"So are you ready to find out why Casey and Derek have been so close?" Edwin asked his partner-in crime. "Yeah, I finished all my homework early for this so I hope we can find something good." Lizzie told Edwin. _Plus, I wanted to spend some time with you._

"Good, Michelle helped me with my homework during lunch so I got the whole afternoon free to snoop around with you." Edwin said this to Lizzie with a slight blush due to the amount of time he's going to spend with his cute step-sister.

"Hey Edwin, Lizzie. Where are Smerek and Casey?" Marti asked her siblings the minute she saw them step through their house door. George after seeing them walk through the door entrusted them with the house and Marti as he has to get to work.

"Casey is busy studying in school while Derek has got hockey practice." Lizzie told younger step-sibling. Marti then told them about how they were given a spelling test at school today and how she aced it.

_It's nice to know that she isn't a new Derek in the works._ "Hey Ed, I'm going to take a shower first and after we shower we'll start snooping ok?" Lizzie asked Edwin. Edwin nodded.

After Edwin and Lizzie completed their chores, they decided to meet in Lizzie's room before heading out to snoop. "Why do you have a stuffed cat in your bed? Do you sleep with it?" Edwin teased Lizzie.

"No I don't! It's just there for decoration." Lizzie exclaimed while blushing a deep shade of red. _I can't let him know I sleep with Sir Kitty cat, he would never let me live it down._

"Whatever you say, Liz." Edwin said with a smirk. _It's so cute that she still sleeps with a stuffed cat, I thought she stopped when she moved in with us._ "Let's start with Derek's room so we can get that out of the way." Edwin suggested and Lizzie couldn't agree more.

The pair began searching the room for any sign of a diary or a personal record. "Hey Liz, I think I found something." Edwin said while he was looking through Derek's pillows.

"So, what did you manage to find?" Lizzie asked. "I found this old picture of Casey in one of the pillowcases." Edwin told Lizzie. They soon shifted their search to Casey's room and found an old picture of Derek from the wedding under her computer.

Derek and Casey were driving back from school while discussing about Edwin and Lizzie. "So, you really think they like each other? Casey asked Derek. "Yeah I do and if they ever get together I would be happy for them since I find they work well together." Derek admitted.

"We found out Casey and Derek keep old photos of each other in their room. What does that tell us?" Edwin asked Lizzie. "Tells us they have a small crush on each other, since they would probably look at the photo before going to bed." Lizzie answered.

So there's chapter 2. Who do you think should get together first? Lizwin or Dasey? I do find it cute when Casey/Derek or Edwin/Lizzie are working together on something. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time read on.


	3. Confrontations

Hey guys, here's the captain here with a new chapter of snooping for the truth. I was kinda disappointed that there were no reviews for the last chapter. Come on guys, I'm new to this fandom so I need all the criticisms I can get to improve. On to the story then, I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

"Edwin, Lizzie where are you at? Casey shouted hoping to locate her younger siblings

"Casey, you may have just ruined their moment." Derek told his step-sister. "Smarti, have you seen Edwin and Lizzie?" Derek asked his baby sister nicely.

"Yeah, I saw the two of them heading into Lizzie's room together." Marti said innocently. Derek thanked her and ruffled her hair. Casey just rolled her eyes at this but she found it cute that Derek cares so much for Marti. Derek then headed up into his room while Casey went and checked on the two tweens

"Liz, I think Derek and Casey are done making out and are back." Edwin jokingly said to his step-sister. Lizzie just smacked him in the arm playfully despite having the same thought as him.

"Very funny Ed, you and I both know that if they do make out they'll argue on how the other kisses and then they'll continue making out anyway." Lizzie said to Edwin which caused the both of them to laugh.

"So what are you two...? What's so funny?" Casey asked the two of them upon seeing them laughing and clutching their sides in pain.

"It's nothing sis. No offence but what are you doing here anyway?" Lizzie asked Casey while recovering her composure.

"Nothing, just wanted to check up on you guys. Did I interrupt something here?" Casey eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"No, anyway nice talk Liz. If you'll excuse me, I need to go take a nap." Edwin said while giving Lizzie a wink to signal her and also stretching his arms out for emphasis.

"So what's going on between you and Edwin huh Lizzie?" Casey asked her younger sister as soon as Edwin was out of earshot.

"What do you mean, Casey?" Lizzie said trying to act innocent. Casey saw through this act immediately and just took a seat on Lizzie's bed.

Edwin was walking back to his room when suddenly; Derek dragged him into his room. "What the fuck, Derek?" Edwin cursed as Derek released him onto his bed.

"What have you and Lizzie got going on these few days?" Derek asked his younger sibling bluntly.

"I could say the same about you and Casey." Edwin replied back. Derek immediately blushed at this.

"Ok, Edwin and I think that you and Derek have feelings for each other." Lizzie admitted to Casey. Casey was blushing at the thought of her and Derek together.

"Casey and I think that you and Lizzie are dating secretly behind our backs." Derek said threateningly hoping that he will be able to wear Edwin down enough for him to reveal something.

The two pairs were back and forth about their feelings for their step-siblings. Edwin pointed out to Derek that his actions towards Casey seem to indicate that he may have a crush on her. Derek after giving Edwin a noogie, pointed out to Edwin the amount of time that he and Lizzie have been spending together doing who knows what.

Casey was busy grilling her sister on her possible feelings for the younger Venturi boy. Lizzie asked Casey about how Derek and her have been getting along recently and the way she acts around him. Casey with a big blush on her face denied those accusations and left Lizzie to think about what she said about Edwin and her.

Dinner was relatively normal with George complaining about his co-workers and Nora asking all her kids about their days. Marti told everyone about she did her finger painting in class today. Edwin said that he and Michelle have been getting along great and he's planning on asking her out on Friday. Lizzie told how she and Jamie were close but she didn't like him that way._ If only Edwin knew how much I like him._ Derek told about the prank him and Sam pulled on their biology teacher. Casey talked about the study session she and Emily had after school.

After dinner, Casey dragged Derek into her room. "Why did you drag me here princess?" Derek teased Casey playfully. Casey shut the door to prevent their siblings or parents from listening in on them.

"Derek, why have we been getting along better lately?" Casey asked Derek truthfully. _Could it be that he has feelings for me?_

"I don't know, Casey. Maybe we learnt on how to tolerate one another?" Derek asked while shrugging. _Or maybe that I have a crush on you, Casey._

"I don't think so. I'm going to ask you something and can you promise me that you'll answer truthfully?" Casey told Derek to which she saw Derek nod.

Edwin and Lizzie were monitoring the whole exchange in Edwin's room thanks to the cameras Edwin secretly installed in everybody's room just in case he needed to snoop. "Oh, she's going to ask if he likes her." Lizzie told Edwin who came into the room with popcorn.

"They are finally going to admit their feelings for each other?" Edwin asked Lizzie to which he saw Lizzie nod quickly.

"Ok, but if the question is too personal then I'm not answering it." Derek told Casey.

"Do you have feelings for me? I have a small crush on you if that's what you're wondering." Casey quickly added.

"Woah, she admitted. I always thought they were going to dance around this issue for a few years at least." Edwin said before Lizzie put her finger on his lips telling him to shush.

"If you really want to know, I like you a lot. The reason I annoy you most of the time is so that I can get your attention." Derek admitted to a crying Casey.

"I can't believe you like me back. I thought I was just a girl with a silly crush." Casey said while crying tears of happiness. Derek didn't know how to comfort Casey so he just kissed her.

"OH MY GOD, they kissed!" Lizzie exclaimed while she and Edwin were hugging each other in celebration.

"I never knew Derek wanted Casey's attention that much." Edwin said to Lizzie while trying to calm her down.

Casey and Derek broke apart from the kiss after what had seemed like an eternity. "Wow, that kiss was amazing." Casey told Derek.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you were such a good kisser. Uh, Casey I've got something to ask you. Would you go on a date with me?" Derek asked his step-sister nervously.

"I would love to, Derek. How about we go that Italian place about a few blocks away from school? Casey suggested. Derek agreed and they both kissed each other goodnight.

"That was an exciting event." Lizzie stated to Edwin who was busy cleaning his room from all the popcorn kernels dropped during Casey and Derek's revelation.

"It sure was exciting. Good night Sis." Edwin said to Lizzie. Lizzie's face dropped when Edwin called her 'sis' but she kissed Edwin on the cheek to wish him goodnight.

_What did I just do? Edwin may not have feelings for me and I just went and ruined our sibling friendship right there and then._

_So that's what her lips feel like. She's so cute when she's flustered. I wonder how are Casey and Derek are going to hide their relationship from Dad and Nora._

There you have it, Dasey are together. Lizwin seem to be getting closer too. I'll try to show more characters beside these 4 on the next chapter but no promises. I hope you like it and please review if you do. So until next time, read on.


	4. Closer Relations

Hey guys, I'm quite happy with the response I'm getting so far since this is my first story in the Life With Derek fandom but I always could use more feedback to tell me how is the story progressing. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

"Nora, have you been noticing the lack of arguing between Derek and Casey?" George asked Nora suddenly.

"I have, it's been going on for a week at the least. But honestly though, I'm relieved that they don't fight anymore."Nora said truthfully.

"I know, with Derek being a snob and Casey being a Drama Queen the house can't seem to catch a break." George told Nora who couldn't agree more.

Edwin and Lizzie have been secretly observing their siblings' interactions with each other. They noticed that now Derek was genuinely nicer to Casey and Casey doesn't automatically blame Derek when things go wrong.

"Smerek, why are you and Casey acting so nice to each other now?" Marti asked her older brother with curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well Smarti, I decided to give Casey a break from the awesomeness that is me for awhile since I know she likes a guy." Derek told Marti to which Casey just rolled her eyes. Marti then resumed watching cartoons.

"Interesting, Derek teased Casey not as harshly as usual. Mark it down into the Dasey file." Lizzie told Edwin as he was busy taking notes on his siblings' behaviours.

"I bet that ever since they hooked up, they didn't need to hide their feelings with sarcasm and pranks anymore but we'll mark that down for further study. Did you and Jamie get all cutesy with each other when you two first hooked up?" Edwin asked Lizzie with the patented Venturi smirk on his face.

"No, we weren't all cutesy with each other. Did you and Michelle act like that when you two first hooked up?" Lizzie asked Edwin while trying to hide the blush that appeared on her face.

"Hey kids, I know that it's a Friday night and all but you should really be getting to bed now." George told his children.

Begrudgingly, all the Venturi-McDonald kids soon made their way to their respective rooms.

"Lizard, remember to wake up early tomorrow as you have Tae Kwon Do." Nora reminded Lizzie as she headed up the stairs.

"Yes mum, good night." Lizzie told her mother before she went into her room to get ready for bed.

_Meet me in my room?_ Derek sent a text to Casey. He soon began to think about how much has changed since he and Casey started dating. _Damn, a lot has changed since me and Casey started dating. We rarely argue anymore, she now gets a lot less worked up when something goes wrong and I can't believe she actually got me to do better in school._

Casey received Derek's text and when she made sure nobody was looking, she sneaked into Derek's room undetected. Quite an achievement for her, if she might say so herself.

Lizzie was getting her Tae Kwon Do stuff ready when she received an IM, she then headed to her computer to read it.

_Flyingsolo: Just saw Casey sneaking into Derek's room. What do you think they could be doing?_

Lizzie laughed at how aware Edwin was of Casey and Derek's movements and soon began to type her message.

_Soccerstar: It's not fair that you got eyes on everybody, to answer your question though I think they're going to make out. I got to go sleep now since I got Tae kwon Do in the morning. Good night._

_Flyingsolo: Good night, Liz don't dream of Jamie all night._

Edwin logged out of his IM and then looked through the notes he took of Derek and Casey for awhile before he went to sleep.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Edwin's comment about Jamie and then plopped onto her bed to fall asleep.

"Why did you ask me to come over, Derek?" Casey asked her secret boyfriend.

"I just wanted to talk to you about stuff that's all. Ralph and Sam have noticed that I have stopped pranking and teasing you lately. Looks like you have an effect on me." Derek told his secret girlfriend with his signature smirk.

"Tell me about it, Emily and Paul have been acting all worried about me since I stopped complaining about you." Casey said to her step-brother with a sigh.

"Why do you keep going to Paul again?" Derek asked Casey bluntly.

"Well, I used to go to him so that I could have someone to rant to when you kept annoying me but now I don't know anymore." Casey told Derek who looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry I used to annoy the hell out of you, it's just that I didn't think I could get your attention any other way." Derek told Casey apologetically.

"That's in the past now, I hope we can make this work." Casey said referring to their relationship.

Casey then made her way back to her room and fell asleep easily once she lied on her bed. Derek also fell asleep pretty easily after thinking about what had happened during the say.

_Why do I keep having this weird feeling in my stomach every time I'm around Edwin?_ Lizzie thought to herself as George was taking her back home after her Tae Kwon Do lesson.

Edwin meanwhile was busy watching his Saturday morning cartoons with Mari in his pyjamas. _I can't wait for Lizzie to get back so we can spend time snooping. I love spending time with her but I just don't know why._

Lizzie soon got back and took her shower. Edwin after finishing his cereal took his shower and went to Lizzie's room.

Derek and Casey took their baths and got ready for their date. They were going to tell George and Nora that they had dates with Kendra and Sam respectively but in reality they were going to the mall just to hang out with each other.

"Dad, Nora. I'm driving Casey to the mall and then going on my date with Kendra." Derek announced to his parents.

"I'm going on my date with Sam now. Bye mum, bye George." Casey told her parents.

"Ok Derek, make sure you get back before dinner. Bye Casey."George told his children.

"Ok, make sure you guys keep yourselves warm ok? See you." Nora told her kids.

"Ok, Derek and Casey are going to the mall together. Can it get any more obvious than that?" Edwin asked his step-sister sarcastically.

"I don't think it can yet mum and George still don't seem to notice anything." Lizzie told Edwin.

The two of them soon decided to play some video games while Marti watched. George decided to work on his case while Nora began to cook lunch for her children.

Derek had to endure the intense shopping of Casey McDonald, he should have known what he was in for when he asked if she wanted to go to the mall.

"Derek, how do I look in this outfit?" Casey asked her boyfriend while showing him the outfit she put on.

"You look great, Case." Derek told her while giving her a thumbs up and a smile which earned him a kiss on the cheek from Casey.

After they did some shopping which ended up with Derek carrying Casey's bags from store to store and hiding from some of their friends who would recognise them, they decided to have lunch.

So how was it? I hope it was alright since I am writing this at 6 in the morning. I tried to tweak my writing style after some suggestions say that this way is easier on the eyes, so don't hate on me for the sudden change. The story is coming along nicely now, I plan to include Lizwin in it and make it to be around 12 chapters long. So, until next time, read on.


	5. Closet Revelations

Hey guys, thanks for the good feedback the last chapter received. I know the story isn't perfect with OOCness and plot holes but I'm working on that. I will include some complications to make the story more interesting and more like the actual show. Go check out Sunny Ice's stories, they are awesome. I do not own life with Derek or any of its characters

"Liz, don't you think it's kinda convenient that we happen to catch Casey and Derek making out and then watch them hook up right in front of our cameras?" Edwin asked his step-sister as they were watching TV.

"Normally, since it involves Derek I would say yes but Casey isn't sneaky enough to think of this sort of plan so I don't think they put up an act in front of us. Sometimes I worry about you Ed since you overcomplicate situations." Lizzie told Edwin before kissing him on the cheek and getting up from the couch to go get a drink.

_Damn, why did she have to do that? She looks so pretty today but did that kiss mean anything or it was just to calm me down. I hope I'm not blushing._ Edwin then tried to focus his attention on the TV but his mind keeps drifting back to that kiss.

_Why did I do that? Stupid hormones. He's Edwin, my partner- in crime and my step-brother. I should not have feelings for him but he looks so handsome even if he is still in his pyjamas. _Lizzie then took her soda and made her way back to the couch and snuggled beside Edwin.

"Lizzie and Edwin sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes marriage then comes a baby carriage." Marti teased her older siblings to which the two of them just blushed uncontrollably.

"Casey, it doesn't matter what you put on. You still look amazing." Derek told Casey who rewarded him with a kiss.

"Never thought you would be the type to have all the cheesy compliments, Derek." Casey teased her step-brother.

"It only happens when I'm with a beautiful girl." Derek said with his signature Venturi smirk.

Casey just giggled at this and she kissed him again. The two of them went around and did some shopping. Casey did her shopping as well as some of Derek's.

"Is that Casey and Derek?" Emily asked her friend Natalie.

"Those two? They look like Casey and Derek but I doubt that it's them since they argue as much as they do." Natalie told Emily and they got back to work in the clothing store they work at.

"Dude, is that Derek being dragged around by Casey?" Sam asked Ralph as they were looking at video games at GameStop.

"I doubt it, man. Those two hate each other and I think Casey is hotter than that chick. Check out this game man." Ralph told his friend before the both of them shifted their attention to the copy of Hitman Absolution in Ralph's hand.

Casey and Derek then had lunch and the food court and soon made their way home. "We have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone even at home." Derek told Casey as he was driving them home.

"I know, but I hope Edwin and Lizzie get together so that we can at least tell them about us." Casey said with a sigh.

The two of them reached home and Casey decided to study after she had taken her shower while Derek just fell asleep on his bed after he took his bath.

"So, what's the plan sis?" Edwin asked Lizzie in the games room.

"We confront them in their room to ask why there had been no arguing lately." Lizzie told Edwin.

"Good plan, Jamie is so lucky to have such a smart girlfriend." Edwin teased as he left the games room.

_Why am I blushing when Edwin called me smart? I hope he knows that me and Jamie are not actually dating._ Lizzie's thoughts were all revolving around Edwin as she left the games room to go into her room.

After dinner which consisted of George and Nora telling each other about work and Casey telling about her mall trip and Derek's 'date', Edwin and Lizzie made their way upstairs ready to confront their older siblings.

"Bro, can I ask you something man to man?" Edwin asked Derek outside his door.

"Get in, Edwin and then we'll talk maybe." Derek instructed and Edwin obliged.

"Casey, can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked her older sister outside her room.

"Sure, Liz let me put my stuff away. Come in then." Casey told her younger sister.

"What do you want Ed, I'm really busy." Derek asked his younger brother.

"It's just that you and Casey have not been arguing for awhile and I've been wondering are you two dating?" Edwin asked Derek to which Derek's face noticeably paled at that.

"Casey, I've noticed your lack of arguments with the elder Venturi teenager. What is going on between you two?" Lizzie asked Casey and Casey noticeably paled at the revelation of Lizzie's question.

"I've got no feelings for Derek! How could you ever think that?" Casey said loudly and Lizzie apologized for guessing wrongly before leaving to meet Edwin in the Game Room.

"I'm not dating Casey. She may be kinda hot but she's really high maintenance." Derek told Edwin. Edwin apologized for insinuating wrongly and left to meet Lizzie in the Game Room.

Casey had heard Derek call her high maintenance and she felt hurt being referred to as such by Derek. _I am not high maintenance am I? _ She soon lied on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Derek's heart shattered when he heard the disgust in Casey's voice when she denied having any feelings for him. _Looks like I am not good enough for the princess_. Derek then punched his wall in frustration and lied on his bed hoping the pain would end.

"I guess we were wrong about those two, maybe they just learnt to tolerate one another." Edwin told Lizzie.

"Yeah, maybe. Can I tell you something Edwin?" Lizzie asked as her heartbeat went through the roof.

"Sure, anything Liz." Edwin replied simply.

"I have a crush on you, do you like me back?" Lizzie said quickly.

"You want to know my answer?" Edwin asked Lizzie. Lizzie nodded her head furiously and Edwin lifted her chin so her eyes met his and he kissed her.

How was it? I'm sorry I had to break up Dasey temporarily but I assure you it will all be good. Lizwin is so cute together that I had to pair them up. Please review and until next time read on.


	6. Confrontaions of a different kind

Hey guys, it's me here with a new chapter. I feel sorry for Casey that she got heartbroken by the guy she loved but that makes a good story so it kinda helps me with the writing. I'm so nice. To compensate for the lack of Dasey in this chapter, I added extra Lizwin moments. By the way, I hope Life with Derek comes back to Disney as the shows now kinda sucks. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

Edwin and Lizzie were in their own world as they both sunk into the kiss. Edwin's put his hands around Lizzie's waist and Lizzie put her hands around Edwin's neck.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they pulled apart. Lizzie played with her hair while Edwin looked around at his surroundings, neither knew what to say after what just happened.

"So you like me? But I thought you and Jamie were dating." Edwin said finally breaking the awkward tension that grew between them.

"I know he likes me but we are not dating because I liked someone else. Anyway, I thought you and Michelle were together?" Lizzie said before asking Edwin a question of her own.

"Ironically, I think of Michelle more as an older sister than as a girlfriend. I was hoping that the girl I like likes me back." Edwin said with a smirk.

_Shit, that smirk is just so irresistible._ "Oh really, how is she like?" Lizzie played along as a big blush appeared on her face.

"Well, she's not a girly girl which is one of the things I love about her. She's really smart, she's really pretty and she and I are practically brother and sister." Edwin told Lizzie and he had to laugh while saying the last part.

Lizzie immediately blushed when she heard all the good things Edwin said about her. "She sounds like a great girl Ed. I also really like this guy and he's the reason Jamie and I are not together.

"Ohh, what is he like? Do I need to have a talk with him?" Edwin told Lizzie jokingly.

"I don't think you need to, he's a sweet guy, smart, sometimes devious and understands me. I like you Edwin." Lizzie told Edwin and he pulled her into a hug.

Derek decided to play some Xbox to blow off some steam. While he was playing the game, his mind was still thinking about Casey. _Why do I care so much about what she said? I never cared before, but I hope she doesn't mean what she said. She may be high maintenance but I feel that she's worth it._

Casey had stopped crying and she was on her computer trying to find something to occupy herself so she doesn't think about Derek. She finally found an interesting article about psychology but her mind can't seem to focus on the article. _Derek ,I miss you. I didn't mean what I said, I hope we can get back together again._

The next day, Casey and Derek were driving together to school. Casey had to keep her eyes on the road and ignore Derek. Derek tried to keep himself occupied by messing with his phone.

"Casey, can we talk about what happened?" Derek asked his step-sister hopefully.

"I can't right now, Derek. I think we should wait until we get back from school and then we'll talk." Casey told Derek and he agreed with her proposal. When they reached school, they said a quick goodbye to each other and quickly went to meet up with their friends.

Meanwhile, Edwin and Lizzie were trying their best to survive their first day of school as a couple. They had sat with their friends on the bus, as usual but the fact is that they can't tell anyone about their relationship. Edwin spots Lizzie talking with Michelle as he is talking with Adam and he smiles at her to tell her that it is all going to be ok.

Lizzie had been talking to Michelle and she went on about how cute Edwin is and how she hopes that Edwin would ask her out. _I feel so sorry for Michelle since Edwin and I are going out._ She sees Edwin across the hall and he gives her a smile, she smiles back at him hoping that they would be able to survive through the day.

"Casey, are you ok? You seem really down today." Emily asked her best friend with concern."

"I'm fine Em. I just got up on the wrong side of the bed. That's all." Casey told Emily. Emily didn't look convinced but she decided to drop it as Casey doesn't want to talk about it.

"Derek, dude. Are you ok?" Ralph asked his best friend.

"Yeah, Derek. You don't seem like yourself. Is there something wrong?" Sam asked Derek with a look of concern.

"Guys, chill. I'm fine. I just woke up with a bad mood. That' s all. I'm not at my Venturi best, I assure you that I'll be back to normal tomorrow." Derek reassured his best friends. The three of them then decided to talk about video games.

Edwin and Lizzie couldn't have got home any sooner. All day, they had to stop themselves from hugging the other and they had to restrict themselves to occasional glances during class or at lunch.

"So, how was your day Liz?" Edwin asked Lizzie as they were lazing around in Lizzie's room.

"It was horrible, because I had to stay away from you for the whole day. It was very awkward when Natalie nearly caught me staring at you, it's a good thing that I told her I was staring at Gary sitting behind you." Lizzie admitted to Edwin.

"We don't have any choice Liz because nobody would approve of us being together except maybe Casey and Derek. Marcus did catch me looking at you, but I told him that I was planning a prank on you as revenge." Edwin said as he leaned in and gave Lizzie a quick peck on the lips before leaving to take his shower.

Casey and Derek once again rode back home from school in an awkward silence. When they got home, they both got into their rooms to start preparing for what they have to say to the other.

"Derek, I'm sorry that I said I'll never date you." Casey said as she closed the door on Derek's room.

"I'm sorry that I called you high maintenance. Even if that may be a bit true." Derek said while slightly teasing Casey.

"How did we get to that?" Casey wondered aloud.

"Edwin asked me if we were together and that's what I told him. I am so going to kill him." Derek said.

"Lizzie asked me about us and that's what I told her. Don't kill them, Derek they don't know anything and besides we want the two of them together anyway." Casey told Derek and calmed him down by kissing him.

"So does that mean we are back together again?" Derek asked Casey who just answered him with a kiss.

"I think it should be easier to keep our relationship from them since they would be all over each other." Lizzie said as she laid her head on Edwin's shoulder while looking at the snoop cams as Edwin calls them.

"Anyway, if they find out about us we can always threathen them with their own secret. But I'm happy that those two got back together." Edwin told his girlfriend.

"They complete each other. Just like you and I do, but we don't argue like an old married couple." Lizzie stated to Edwin. Edwin then kissed his corny girlfriend before she left his room before anybody gets suspicious.

I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I worked on it for awhile. Yay, Dasey is back together! Lizwin is together too! I sound weird don't I? Well until next time, read on.


	7. Bonding time

Hey guys, I've got a new chapter right here for you. In this chapter, Lizwin and Dasey are busy hiding their relationships from each other. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and please leave a review since it helps motivate me to continue the story. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

Lizzie and Edwin were sitting together on the couch watching TV, with Lizzie's head rested on Edwin's shoulder as they enjoyed the company of each other.

"Hey Edwin, so we're going to hide this from everybody?" Lizzie asked Edwin.

"I don't think we have any other choice Liz. People will freak when they find out about us but I think we should tell Derek and Casey." Edwin told his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Casey was busy helping Derek with his homework. Nah, she was trying to help him with his home work.

"Derek, you should have known this last year. How are you going to pass the finals if you don't know the stuff." Casey said to Derek patiently.

"But Casey, how can I focus in class when all the teachers are boring as hell and you're sitting in class being as pretty as you are." Derek said the last part with a smirk.

Casey blushed at this and kissed Derek and at the moment Edwin and Lizzie just barged in.

"What the fuck guys? Don't you know that you have to knock before entering?" Derek asked the two tweens.

"Yeah guys, I hate to admit it but Derek's right. We were busy helping Derek studying." Casey told Edwin and Lizzie who snickered when they heard Derek was studying.

"I can't believe that Derek's studying but don't try to hide the fact that you two kissed just now." Edwin told his older siblings and Derek and Casey's face paled when they heard what Edwin said.

"You saw that?" Derek just asked Edwin in shock as Casey's jaw dropped in shock.

"Yeah, and we are not going to tell anybody if you do us a favour." Lizzie said to her siblings while trying to keep herself calm.

"Fine, but you cannot tell anyone ok? So, what do you need? You need me to do your home work any Derek to do your chores?" Casey asked her younger siblings.

"We'll keep your little secret if you keep ours. Lizzie and I are dating too." Edwin said to his siblings quickly.

Casey immediately hugged Edwin and Lizzie and Derek who was so relieved that he joined in the group hug.

"Oh my god, Liz. Come on, let's go into my room for some sisterly talk." Casey told Lizzie before she brought Lizzie into her room.

"So, how did you and Casey get together?" Edwin asked his older brother.

"Well, we started to spend time together when we thought of how good a couple you two would be. After the plotting that was supposed to hook you two up, I suppose we found out that we don't hate each other and in fact we have feelings for each other." Derek admitted to Edwin.

"So, how did you and Edwin end up together, huh Liz?" Casey asked Lizzie with a big grin on her face.

"Well, we were always quite close but I suppose when we realised that you two would make a good couple and after spending more time together plotting of ways to get you two together, we just seemed to realise the feelings for each other that we have been hiding all this time." Lizzie told her older sister.

"So, what are we going to do?" Edwin asked Derek.

"First of all, go get the girls back in here and then we will discuss what we should do." Derek instructed and Edwin obeyed.

Edwin went into Casey's room and asked the girls to return to Derek's room so they can talk about how should they tackle this issue. Edwin also managed to sneak a kiss with Lizzie before they returned to Derek's room.

"So, how are we going to keep this a secret from Nora, Dad, Marti and all our friends?" Edwin asked his siblings as they sat around in Derek's room.

"I think we should keep this a secret from everybody. I know it sounds hard but I think people would flip their shit if they found out that we are incestuous." Derek told his siblings honestly.

"I don't think we have any other choice. But, what about if we want to spend some time together outside home?" Lizzie asked.

"For that, Derek and I can take you guys out occasionally for some 'sibling bonding'. George and mum would buy that especially because of how Derek and I seem to be getting along." Casey said deviously.

_I am so proud of Casey, she's becoming as devious as me. _The 4 teens then split and went into their respective rooms to prepare for the next day at school.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am in a very good mood! Today, me and Derek apologized about our respective outbursts and we have gotten back together! I also can't believe that my little sister, Lizzie is dating my younger step-brother, Edwin. We all promised to keep each other's secrets and it feels good that I finally have someone to talk about Derek too. It's getting late so that's all for today._

_Casey._

Casey had gotten up early the next day and took her shower. When she came down to the kitchen, she saw Lizzie and Edwin already eating breakfast.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Casey asked the young couple.

"Well, since we can't spend time together in school. We decided to wake up early so that we can spend as much time together as possible." Edwin told Casey while putting his arm around Lizzie to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, we have to spend the whole school day apart from each other even on the bus or else people will start wondering about us." Lizzie said sadly and Edwin pecked her on the cheek to cheer her up.

"Oh, you kids are up. That's surprising but I've got get to work. Bye kids, see you in the evening." George told his 3 children before leaving for work, oblivious to the intimacy that Edwin and Lizzie shared.

"Well, we are lucky that George is still oblivious as ever or we might have been caught already." Lizzie told her boyfriend/step-brother. Edwin nodded his head in agreement and the two went to the couch to watch some TV.

"Good morning, people. Can you get my cereal for me, Casey?" Derek asked the last part sweetly hoping his girlfriend would help.

"Get your own cereal, Derek. Just because we are dating now, doesn't mean I am going to do stuff for you." Casey said before giving Derek a kiss.

"Good morning everybody! Edwin, Lizzie I want to watch cartoons. Can you pwease let me watch it? Marti asked cutely and Edwin relented but stayed on the couch so he could be close to Lizzie.

"Wow, everybody sure is up early today. Didn't sleep well last night?" Nora asked her kids concerned.

"No mum, it's just that Edwin and I got a project for school and we had to do some last minute preperations." Lizzie told her mother while winking at Edwin.

"Well, I slept pretty soundly until Derek decided to wake me up by splashing water at me." Casey fake-whined and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Take a chill pill, Space Case. It was just a joke and be thankful that I was kind enough to wake you up early." Derek said while giving Casey a wink which made her blush.

"Derek, stop messing with Casey. I think you kids should get ready for school." Nora told her children.

Casey and Derek soon got into the prince and Casey drove them there despite Derek's complains. Edwin and Lizzie spent some time together at their porch before the bus came and picked them up.

So how was it guys? Come on, I need some kind of response since it has been 3 chapters since there last was a review. I hate to do this but I am putting this story on hold until it receives at least 3 reviews. So, until next time read on.


	8. Ignorance is Bliss

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. It feels good knowing that you all still care about this little story. I'll try to complete and post the rest of the chapters as soon as I can especially since I can get really lazy. Hope you guys keep the reviews coming. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

Paul

_It's been quite awhile since Casey McDonald came into this office. I wonder how she and Derek are getting along._ Paul wondered in his office. Ever since Casey stopped coming into his office on a daily basis, he had a lot more free time besides the occasional bullied kid or schoolgirl with a crush.

Emily

_Casey and Derek have been acting weird lately. They have not argued in a few days and I swear that when Derek called her Space Case when we were studying in Casey's room, I saw her blush when she tried to shoo Derek away by threatening to blackmail him with something that I didn't catch. I hope Casey would tell me what's going on since I'm her best friend after all. _Emily wondered as she lied down on her bed having tried studying and failed.

_Sam_

_Derek and Casey hated each other. That was one of the common things in life besides death and taxes of course. But lately, Derek has been acting very weird around Casey. Like when we were having lunch at our usual table, Derek saw that Casey and Emily were sitting alone and went to sit with them. When I went over to join them, I saw that Derek and Casey were arguing but their banter seems to be playful and a bit like flirting. _Sam thought as he jogged around the park to clear his head.

Venturi-McDonald Residence

Derek and Casey

"De-rek, where did you hide my class notes? We have a test next week and I only managed an A- in the last one." Casey said as she stormed into Derek's room.

"Don't blow your top, Space Case. I hid the notes somewhere in the house. I will tell you where it is if you give me what I want." Derek said to Casey with his signature smirk which made Casey blush.

"Fine. There you happy now? Where did you hide my class notes, Derek? I'm serious, I want to ace that test on Friday." Casey said after she gave Derek a kiss.

"That felt good but all that I can tell you is that I hope that you are not afraid of the cold." Derek told Casey before making her leave his room.

Casey just stood there dumbfounded and soon set on her way to find her class notes that Derek hid somewhere.

Lizzie and Edwin

Lizzie had managed to convince Edwin to join her Tae Kwon Do class. She had introduced him to her sensei and she had been assigned to teach Edwin the basic moves since she was already close with him.

Edwin sighed in tiredness as he sat in Nora's car on the way back home. _How the hell did I get roped into going to Tae Kwon Do with Lizzie. Damn her and her cute puppy dog face, anyway I guess this could be worse. _Edwin thought as they reached home.

"So, you guys should go take a shower since you two stink from your sweat." Nora told the two tweens.

"Lizzie, you go take your shower first. I think I'll go catch a little bit of my Saturday cartoons." Edwin told his girlfriend/step-sister.

"Ed, I've been meaning to ask but why did you suddenly want to join Lizzie's Tae Kwon do class since you mentioned that Saturday was your day off to watch cartoons." George asked his son and Edwin face slightly paled as he was looking at the TV.

"Well Dad, I lost a bet with Lizzie so she kinda forced me into it. But after experiencing it first hand, it doesn't seem to be as bad as I thought." Edwin said before mentally patting himself on the back to think of that excuse.

"Edwin, the worst part is yet to come. Usually, it hurts like hell the day after but considering how today's training was lighter than normal, it should not hurt as much. You can go take your shower now." Lizzie told her secret boyfriend as she walked down the stairs and plopped down on the couch.

"Lizzie, I know that you had good intentions on getting Edwin to pick up Tae Kwon Do but I think you should go easy on him for the next few days. Do you remember how cranky and in pain when you first tried Tae Kwon Do?" Nora told her youngest daughter as she sat down next to her.

_I'm so happy that Edwin decided to join. I really feel sorry for him when Sensei pushed him hard during training. I think I know how to make it up to him._ Lizzie thought as she was watching Danny Phantom.

Casey and Derek

"So do you understand how it happened now?" Casey asked as she tried to tutor Derek in history.

"Yeah, I think that I got it now. Thanks for helping me, Casey. Do I get my reward now?" Derek asked Casey hopefully.

"This is your reward. Now, why don't you pay attention when Mrs. Mason when she explains this in class? She explains it better than I do." Casey asked Derek after she pulled apart from their brief kiss.

"I don't know, I just can't seem to focus in class as I seem to be distracted by this pretty girl in our class." Derek said while sporting his patented Derek Venturi smirk.

"Oh, who is this girl? I think I should have a word with her for trying to steal my boyfriend." Casey said while trying to hide her fake-jealousy.

"Yeah, her name is Casey McDonald and she is one of the hottest girls in the entire school as well as being one of the smartest. The best part about her is that she lives right next to me." Derek teased Casey as they both lied on Derek's bed and held each other.

"Well, I think I have a crush on this wannabe bad boy named Derek Venturi. He's incredibly hot, more sensitive than he wants people to believe and smart but extremely lazy. The best part about him is that his bedroom is literally right next across the hall from mine." Casey said and Derek just attacked her lips with a fiery kiss.

"Smerek, why are you and Casey not arguing? Daphne says that she finds it weird how the house is so quiet when the two of you are getting along." Marti said when she entered the room.

"Well Smarti, I decided that I got better things to do than just annoy Space Case. I do have time to do that occasionally though." Derek said while silently thanking God that Marti had not walked into his room a minute earlier as he may have seen him and Casey making out.

"Yeah Marti, I don't always have the time to deal with Derek's nonsense. I'm happy that he decided to do something different with his life." Casey told Marti

Marti who was suspicious of her two older siblings decided that they will tell her when they are ready too, just picked up her toy and left to go play her dolls in her room.

Edwin and Lizzie

Edwin and Lizzie were just lying on Lizzie's bed chilling out. After the virtual hell hole of a training that Edwin had gone through in the morning, he was happy that he could just lie down and hold his girlfriend.

"I have a newfound respect for you since you have to go through that every week." Edwin said while kissing Lizzie's hair.

"I'm proud of you that you made it through the first day. On my first day, I was limping my way back home after the training." Lizzie said as she beamed at her boyfriend.

"I'm glad that me joining Tae Kwon do made you happy. There is nothing more that I could want than to make you happy." Edwin said and Lizzie just kissed him despite his cheesiness.

So, I'm sorry about the hiatus scare last chapter and the relatively long wait between the two chapters but I hope this is enough to hold you over as I'm going to add complications in the upcoming chapters. So, until next time read on.


	9. Revelations

Hey everybody, it's me here with a new Snooping for the Truth chapter. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, favourite or followed the story. You guys remind me that you guys still want to read this story, no matter how much I whine and complain. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

Venturi-McDonald household

Casey

Casey was trying to write her English paper in her room but she had difficulty concentrating and her mind began to wander. _How am I going to tell Emily that I have feelings for Derek much less dating him? She likes him a lot and I don't want to hurt her. Okay, I think I'll go talk to Paul before I decide whether to tell Emily._

The next day

Edwin and Lizzie

Edwin and Lizzie were having breakfast at the kitchen table while holding each other's hands beneath the table. George and Nora were too busy with their own work to notice that the lingering looks and the way that their kids acted.

"So, are we going to tell anyone about us?" Edwin asked Lizzie as they were doing the dishes.

"I think we should because it will only stay a secret for so long. Do you have any idea on how should we spill the beans?" Lizzie said to Edwin as they got ready for school.

"I think we should just tell our best friends first since they know us best after all. After we tell them, we just decide where to go from there."Edwin said to Lizzie as they got onto the bus and sat with their respective friends.

Derek and Casey

Casey was sitting quietly in the Prince as Derek drove the two of them to school. Derek tried to fill the awkward silence by messing with the radio trying to find a good song, eventually settling on Simple Plan and drumming his fingers to the beat.

"Alright Case, the silence is killing me. Are you okay?" Derek broke the silence and asked Casey with full of concern.

"Aww, you do care about me. I've been thinking whether we should at least tell our friends about us." Casey told Derek with a sigh.

"I thought we were just going to walk into the school hand in hand and people were going to cheer us on due to the amount of attraction we have shown to each other." Derek joked which earned him a slap from Casey.

Edwin

Edwin had been by his locker talking to Teddy and Julie. While Teddy and Julie were busy going on video games. Edwin has been deep in thought. _I wonder if I should tell them that I'm dating Lizzie, I'm scared to see their reactions so I think I should hold it off until lunch. _

"Hey Ed, you feeling okay? You just spaced out there for a moment." Julie asked Edwin while she gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something. So, how did you beat the entire Mass Effect trilogy in a month?" Edwin asked trying to change the topic so that the spotlight would be shifted away from him.

"Well, I spent all my free time playing it on my Xbox. As for my schoolwork, Julie doesn't want me to miss out on the work so she dragged me to the library on Friday after school so that I can finish it. Thanks for that."Teddy told Edwin as he took his books out of his locker.

"You're welcome, Teddy. Just because you want to spend your weekend blasting aliens, that doesn't mean that you get to skip on your homework. Besides, I told you that you would thank me come Monday morning." Julie said as the bell rang signalling the start of homeroom.

The 3 teens then made their way to homeroom as Julie and Teddy were walking suspiciously close together which Edwin noticed but decided to drop the topic for now.

Casey

"Hey Emily, how was your weekend?" Casey asked her best friend as they were getting their stuff from their lockers.

"Fine, Sheldon and I went on a date. What about you? No complains about something Derek did?" Emily deadpanned which regret it immediately afterward as Casey would began whining.

"No, for once in his life Derek decided to act civil and we got on better than we have ever. So, all in all it was a good weekend." Casey said while a blush had unknowingly crept onto her cheeks.

"You two got along? When has that ever happened? What did you blackmail him with? I didn't hear you shouting his name next door so I guess you two were ignoring each other or that you were getting along." Emily asked her best friend quickly as she found the fact that her best friend getting along with her step-brother shocking.

"Yeah, this is the first time that I can remember that we have got along. That's very funny Em, I don't shout that loud that you can hear it do I?"Casey said and Emily just nodded. The two teens then made their way to homeroom as the bell rang.

Lizzie

_Well this is it. Edwin and I have discussed via note passing in History that we are going to gather our close friends together and tell them in one big announcement. I thought it would be too scary to tell Jamie and Michelle so Edwin offered to invite Teddy and Julie to our lunch table and tell them all about us. He's so sweet, I hope we can do this without cracking and that our friends will accept us._

"So, I bet you are wondering why have we gathered you all her." Lizzie said to her and Edwin's friends.

"Yeah Lizzie, why are Edwin's friends here?" Michelle asked Lizzie as she blushed when she looked at Edwin.

"Lizzie, I think I should tell them. Guys, can you promise me that you won't hate me for what I'm about to tell you." Edwin told his friends.

"O-Kay Ed, but what's the reason for the big gathering?" Teddy asked his best friend.

"Geez, Edwin I'll tell them since you'll keep stalling. Edwin and I are dating ok?" Lizzie told her friends in addition to Edwin's friends while Edwin just put his hand on her waist to try and calm her down.

"I always knew that you and Edwin had something going on due to the closeness you share. I still like you, Lizzie but if he makes you happy then I'm happy." Jamie told his best friend who hugged him in happiness.

"I don't really know you that well, Lizzie but since Edwin is my friend and I have to support his decision. I'm happy for you guys." Julie said while giving the couple a smile.

"Edwin, you are a bad liar when you told me that you and Lizzie had nothing going on. I'd like to tap that but I respect you bro and a small part of me finds it kinda sweet." Teddy told his friend and got a fist bump from Edwin.

"I always had a tiny crush on you, Edwin. But, I guess if you had to go out with somebody else, I'm glad that it is Lizzie."Michelle said while Edwin and Lizzie just kissed each other in happiness that all their friends accept them.

The two step-siblings then enveloped their friends into a big group hug.

Derek 

Derek was hanging by his locker with Sam and Ralph. Derek then decided right then and there to tell his friends about his secret relationship with Casey.

"You guys wouldn't ignore me if I did something questionable right?" Derek asked while playing with a football.

"Well, we're still here aren't we? We're with you D." Ralph told his best friend.

"You're my best friend so I suppose that I have to live with your decisions."Sam told Derek.

"Ok, I'm dating my step-sister Casey. I'm sorry because I know that you like her, Sam." Derek said quickly.

"I'll get over her, but you've been my bro for about 10 years so I'm happy that you and her got together." Sam said and Derek just gave him a fist bump.

"I suppose with how much you two fight it was only a matter of time. If she makes you happy then I'm happy."Ralph said and Derek hugged him.

Casey 

"Paul, how do you tell a friend a secret that may make them hate you and ignore you?" Casey asked Paul as she sat in front of him.

"I suppose you should just be upfront with them, if they're your real friends then they should stay with you." Paul told Casey.

Casey then thanked Paul for his advice and made her way to Emily.

"Emily, I need to tell you something." Casey said as Emily was talking to Sheldon.

"Okay Casey. Sheldon, I guess I'll talk to you later. What do you want to tell me, Casey?" Emily asked Casey as Sheldon left the two girls

"Derek and I are dating. Please don't hate me." Casey said in a rush.

"I always knew that you two had a thing for each other, when I still liked Derek I knew I never could compare to you in his eyes, so I'm happy for you guys." Emily told Casey and the two embraced.

Sorry if the chapter was a little bit repetitive but I just couldn't come up with any significantly better idea for their revelations. So, I hope you like it and until next time read on.


	10. Dealing with it

Hey guys, it's me here with a new chapter of Snooping for the truth. Sorry about the little mini poll that I posted. I just wanted to know if there is still interest in this story. Thanks for letting me know that you guys are still there. Well, I'm back from my break and ready to finish this story. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

Casey and Emily

"Don't you find it weird after hating Derek with every fibre of your being that you are now dating him?" Emily asked as the two teens are walking to their next class.

"I haven't really thought of it. I guess it's like we always had feelings for each other but we hid them under a shroud of insults and sarcastic remarks I suppose." Casey said with a shrug.

"I've always had a hunch that you two were meant for each other when I saw the way you guys bicker. I thought you were more likely to make out than to kill each other." Emily said with a laugh.

"So, the hockey all-star has got Casey under his spell huh? Well when this gets out, they will have to break up and Casey will be all mine." Truman said as he spied on Casey and Emily entering their classroom.

Edwin and Lizzie

"So, when are we going to start walking into the school hand in hand?" Edwin asked his girlfriend.

"I know that this really isn't my business but I don't think that you guys should start doing that." Michelle said as she felt awkward cutting into their conversation.

"Edwin, I think Michelle has a point there. What if the rest of the student body don't accept you two?" Teddy advised his friend.

"I hate to say this Edwin, but I think they're right. We got to keep this a secret or else we will be frowned upon. What about mum, George and Marti?" Lizzie asked Edwin.

"I think we should tell them soon. But I don't think now would be a good time. I think we should wait until Casey and Derek tell them." Edwin told his girlfriend as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, they would freak if we told them now. But if Derek and Casey told them first, they would realize that we aren't as bad as them and maybe they will let us date." Lizzie said the last part happily.

The group of tweens then made their way to the next class. Edwin and Lizzie were both in good moods, seeing that their friends accepted their new relationship.

"I can't believe Lizzie would even hook up with that dweeb. Did you get that exchange recorded down?" Tanya asked her best friend as she smirked evilly having found out Lizzie's dirty little secret.

"I have it written down right here. Do you want me to pass it along the gossip lines?" Cassie asked her best friend.

"No, we need to reach the widest audience possible. By the time we get to school tomorrow, those two would be shunned by the whole student body for being incestuous."Tanya said while rubbing her hands deviously.

The next day

Derek

After driving himself and Casey to school, he Derek kissed her goodbye before grabbing his things from the trunk and made his way inside the school.

"Hey guys, what's with all the glum looks?" Derek asked his friends in a cheerful mood.

"Dude, something happened yesterday night." Ralph told his friend while putting his arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well, are you guys going to tell me what happened?" Derek asked his friends curiously.

"I think there is no better way than to just show you ourselves." Sam told Derek as he showed him the text message he received on his phone.

Lizzie

_Why do I get the feeling that everybody has been ignoring me and giving me weird looks since I first got onto the bus. Maybe I should ask Jamie or Michelle about it later._

"I've had the weirdest bus ride to school. Do I have a second head or something?" Lizzie said while joking at the last part.

"You didn't see the post Tanya made in our 8th grade group on facebook?" Michelle asked Lizzie.

"Nah, I was busy with the homework Ferguson gave us. After that, Edwin and I just spent the rest of our night watching TV together." Lizzie told her friends.

"Well, I'll just cut to the chase. Tanya told everybody that you and Edwin are together. I'm sorry that we couldn't help." Jamie apologized as tears started to form in Lizzie's eyes.

"But...but... she doesn't have any proof right? For all they know, it could just be a rumour. Don't tell me that people could be so gullible to believe what she says without proof, right?" Lizzie asked her friends hopefully.

"People would believe anything they hear as long as it's gossip. I'm sorry, that's how the minds of the people work. Do you want a hug? They can help you feel better before we head to class." Michelle asked Lizzie as she embraced her with Jamie rubbing her back soothingly as they made their way to class.

Casey

"Casey, you have uncharacteristically calm about the whole school knowing about you and Derek." Emily pointed out to her best friend.

"Derek and I have decided that we are going to hunt down whoever sent out that text first. Yeah, he calmed me down before I could freak about it." Casey told Emily.

"So, how are you dealing with your relationship being out in the open?" Emily asked her friend as they put their books in their lockers.

"Well, she's freaking out but I'm here so that she wouldn't have a panic attack." Derek said as he came up to the two girls with Sam and Ralph in tow.

"Well, we are putting our heads together to bust this guy huh? Why don't you guys come over to our house and we'll discuss it there." Casey invited her friends over and they all agreed.

The 5 teens then made their way to their next class as the bell rang.

Edwin

"So, how are we going to tackle this issue?" Edwin asked his friends as they were hanging about at their lockers.

"I think we should go to the library to do our homework and discuss this." Julie suggested.

"That is a good idea, considering how your siblings tend to interact with each other." Teddy said jokingly as he referred to their infamous fights.

The 3 teens then asked Lizzie and her friends who agreed to their proposal and agreed to meet there after school.


	11. Plotting the scheme

Hey guys, I'm going to post the last two chapters of this story back to back because school's starting for me and that means I can only update my fics at a significantly slower rate. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters

Venturi-McDonald household

Casey and Derek rode back home in the Prince while Emily agreed to ride back with Sam to give the couple some space.

"What time did Sam and Emily say they would be getting here?" Casey said as she barged into her home.

"Chill Case, they say they should be here in about 15 minutes because Sam had to drop some of his stuff at home." Derek told Casey as he tried to calm her down.

"Who would reveal our secret to the whole school Derek?" Casey said as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her face.

"I don't know Casey but I assure you that we will find the guy who did this to us and get payback." Derek said as he rubbed Casey's back soothingly.

Sam and Emily then arrived at that very moment. Both were quite surprised at the sight of the step-siblings in such an intimate position.

"It will take awhile to get used to the sight of you two snogging." Emily laughed at the couple.

"Damn Derek, I knew you were good but I didn't know that you guys could do it in the 15 minutes it took us to get here." Sam shot Derek a wink and a thumbs up which had earned him a punch from Derek in the gut.

London, Ontario Public Library

After school, the teens all informed their parents that they would be heading to the library. After that, they all walked there together.

"So, Tanya exposed us? But there is something I don't get." Edwin told his friends.

"What don't you get, Edwin?" Michelle asked her good friend and former crush.

"If Tanya decided to reveal our secret to everybody, why would she use an account under her own name? Is she that ignorant?" Edwin pondered aloud while they walked up to the entrance of the library.

"My guess is that Tanya being the jerk that she is, was so focused on getting you guys that she neglected to use an alternate account." Julie told her friend.

The tweens then sat at a table and taking out their homework to do.

"So, how are we going to get back at her?" Lizzie asked her friends quietly as they looked up from their books.

"Maybe we can try to find some dirt on her and try to blackmail her with it. That might make her retract her post." Teddy suggested to his friends and Jamie rolled his eyes at this.

"I don't think we should degrade ourselves to that level but it's your call Ed and Liz. Do you guys want to dig up some dirt on Tanya and blackmail her with it?" Jamie asked hoping that they would see his reason.

"I want to know what you guys think about it first. I don't want to make any hasty decisions." Lizzie asked for her friends' opinions.

"I think we should just prank her or something. Blackmailing is crossing the line and I don't want to end up just like Tanya." Michelle spoke up.

"I think we should go for it. That bitch had what's coming to her." Teddy said enthusiastically.

"I suggest we should just confront her about it. A bitch she may be but I don't think anyone deserves to be blackmailed." Julie told Ed and Liz.

Casey and Derek

"So, have you tracked down the source of the text?" Casey asked Emily.

"Casey, this text has been forwarded many times and to many people this is going to take some time.' Emily pointed out to her friend.

"So, how goes the snooping people?" Derek asked as he barged into the room typical Derek-style.

"Well, Emily and I have narrowed down the source of the message to a few people but we still need a bit of time to determine the identity of this person." Sam told Derek and he nodded while sitting next to Casey on her bed.

"Ok, tell me when you got the guy." Casey told Sam and Emily before she left the room and dragged Derek out with her.

"So, how are you holding up?" Derek asked his girlfriend carefully, fearing that she may explode into tears at any moment.

"I hate how that we are step-siblings. I just want to be with you like any normal girl would. I hope we can just get this guy and make him pay." Casey said as she buried her head in Derek's chest.

"We will get him Case. I will probably punch his lights out too but I think you will stop me before I do." Derek said which made Casey smile and playfully punch him.

"Guys, I think we did it. It really isn't a surprise who it is." Sam told Derek and Casey as they re-entered Casey's room.

"Well, out with it. Who sent the text in the first place?" Derek asked his friend as he lied down on Casey's bed.

"It's that arrogant new kid, Truman. I think he's obsessed with you Casey." Emily told Casey and Derek.

"Why? At first I thought he's just some wannabe playboy but this has proved me wrong." Casey spoke up.

"I've never liked that SOB but what can we do to teach him not to mess with us?" Derek wondered aloud as Sam nodded.

"Well, I don't think we should just walk up to him and just sock him right in the face as that prick will try to paint us as the bad guys." Sam pointed out.

"Sam's right. So, anybody got any ideas on what to do to stop that arrogant ass from ever speaking up again?" Casey asked her friends.

"I think I may have an idea but I need you guys to help me with it." Derek said and everybody listened to Derek's idea.

Lizzie and Edwin 

"Do you think the idea is going to work?" Lizzie asked Edwin as they were walking home.

"I hope it does but you do know that your position as soccer team captain is on the line right?" Edwin asked his step-sister.

"I know but the results should be worth it. Tanya deserves what is coming to her." Lizzie said.

The two siblings then made their way home for dinner before spending the rest of the night with each other.

Okay, one more chapter to go. I really feel that this story is dragging on due to the lack of reviews. I'm not going to be as free as I am now in the new year so I don't think I will be posting the next chapter soon, of course reviews will speed that process up.


	12. It comes out

Hey guys, I'm rushing this out before school starts for me tomorrow as I don't want to leave you guys hanging. I'm not exactly sure what will my next story be so I'm open to any suggestions you guys have. Please review and leave me in a happy state if you enjoyed this story.

Derek and Casey

"So, what do you two have got to say for yourselves?" Principal Calhoun asked the two teenagers in his office as he got ready to call their parents.

So, how did our favourite step-sibling couple managed to get themselves into this mess? Well, their plan to get back at Truman was to sabotage his English presentation on Leonardo Da Vinci by replacing it with a pro-gay article which included a personal touch: Truman coming out of the closet.

Truman was pissed when he found out that his presentation had been tampered with. The teachers got onto the case at Truman's urging and soon began to suspect Emily and Sam when it was discovered that Sam's flash drive was the one who got inserted into Truman's laptop instead of Truman's own thumb drive. (just go with it)

"Sam, did you mess with Truman's presentation?" Principal Calhoun asked Sam calmly in his office.

_Damn, Derek is really going to owe me for what I am about to do. _Sam thought as he got ready to give himself up for the benefit of his best friend.

"Wait! Sam didn't sabotage Truman's presentation." Casey said as she barged into the principal's office with Derek in tow.

"What do you mean? The flash drive that was plugged into my computer belonged to him." Truman said as he tried to grasp the situation at hand.

"It was Casey and I. She wrote the article and I plugged Sam's flash drive into French's laptop." Derek admitted as Sam looked at his friend in bewilderment.

Lizzie and Edwin

"Those incestuous freaks are just finding ways to screw me over in any way they can." Tanya complained to her lackey Cassie.

"What did they do this time?" Cassie said as she tried not to roll her eyes at this.

Tanya had been hit by a variety of pranks in the past few days. The pranks that she has endured range from finding her locker full of toilet paper to her chair and desk falling under her in class. This is all thanks to Ed, Liz and their friends.

"Stop laughing! These idiots are going to get theirs soon." Tanya asked Cassie as she tried to get the bubble gum out of her hair while the rest of the soccer team just laughed at the sight.

"Hey Tanya, I guess you got yourself stuck in a sticky situation." Lizzie said to Tanya while the rest of the team save for Tanya and Cassie just laughed at that statement.

Lizzie then made her way to the bleachers, where she saw her friends and Edwin waiting for her.

"So, how did Tanya like our sticky surprise for her?" Edwin asked Lizzie after greeting her with a kiss while the rest of the group snickered at the prank they pulled.

"Well, she's bitching about it to Cassie so that means that she's annoyed as hell. Lizzie said with a wide smile on her face.

"I think when this gets out to the other students, she won't receive any sympathy votes." Julie said to her friends.

"I agree, I know of a lot of people that hates Tanya and would love to see this happen to her." Jamie agreed with Julie.

"This may help you get back into everyone' good books again." Michelle pointed out.

The 6 teens then bid each other farewell and soon made their own way home and in Edwin and Lizzie's case hand in hand.

Derek and Casey 

"I'm afraid that I have to call your parents down here and then we will discuss on how we should deal with the situation." Principal Calhoun told Derek and Casey as he left his office to call Nora and George.

"What the hell were you thinking Derek? You could get in so much trouble for this." Sam berated his best friend as Truman looks on with a smug look on his face.

"I didn't want you or Emily to get involved in this as this is not your fight. You're a real piece of shit, French."Derek said to Sam before he spat at Truman.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Derek. I know all about your secret affair with Casey here." Truman said before Casey slapped him.

"Derek may be a jerk but I know that he has a good heart. You, Truman are just one of the vilest beings known to man." Casey exclaimed dramatically.

Sam then left the office with Emily and they wished the couple luck while shooting Truman a dirty eye. Calhoun then re-entered his office with George and Nora in tow.

"Okay, what did Derek do this time?" George asked with a laugh.

"Well, Derek and Casey had admitted to sabotaging Mr. French's English presentation." Calhoun told George as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That isn't really something out of the ordinary for Derek but we will discuss Casey's involvement at home. I still don't understand why do you need us to come all the way down here for a prank." Nora pointed out to Calhoun.

"It's regarding some information that Mr. French has disclosed about Derek and Casey." Calhoun said as Truman's looked on with a sinister smile.

"Well, out with it then. What does he know about Derek that I don't." George asked in a curious tone.

"I don't want to delay you any longer Mr. Venturi so I'll be straight to the point. I have knowledge that your children are dating and to disgrace this sinful act I shamed them by texting this to the whole student body." Truman told George as he soon looked to the elder Venturi's face for any trace of emotion.

Derek just held Casey's hand for to calm her down as they both looked to both their parents for any sign of anger.

"I can't really say that I am surprised. Those two have been at each other's throats since day 1, the arguments were also kind of flirty so I guess I've always known." Nora said non-chalantly.

"So, you're not mad that we have been dating behind your backs?" Casey asked Nora and George.

"We will have a talk about you two sneaking around, but for you two dating I don't see a problem with it." George said and he was enveloped in a hug by Derek and Casey.

"What? But this is incest! It is illegal and disgusting." Truman stomped his foot akin to a toddler who didn't get his way.

"You two are free to go but Truman you have to stay as we need to discuss your stalking of Derek and Casey." Calhoun said to the Venturi-McDonald clan before turning his attention to Truman.

Venturi-McDonald household

Lizzie and Edwin were cuddled up on the couch watching TV. To the untrained eye, they looked like any other loving couple instead of their unique dynamic.

"I love you Lizzie, for sticking with me and for being the best girlfriend ever." Edwin said as he kissed Lizzie full on the lips.

"I love you too Edwin, for keeping me sane and helping me through the Tanya situation." Lizzie said as she kissed Edwin.

At that very moment, Derek, Casey, Nora and George all walked into Lizzie and Edwin kissing.

"Here we go again. We really like to keep it in the family don't we?" George said and the rest of the family laughed at his statement.

Sorry for the poor ending, I wanted to finish this chapter up quick or else I will procrastinate and it will take forever for me to post it. Leave your comments on the story in the reviews and I'm sorry if I came up as a review hog in the early chapters. Until next time, read on.


End file.
